El extraño internado
by beta98
Summary: Trata de como una chica llega nueva a un internado donde conoce el valor de la amistad, el amor, el compañerismo En este fic aparece muchos personajes de series de anime: one piece, fairy tail,fullmetal alchemist,gintama,katekyo hitman reborn,hetalia,haruhi suzumiya,kuroko no basuke,vampire knight,durarara,detah note, free!, y muchas más, además habra lemon y yaoi espero que os gus
1. Chapter 1

:D

Hola, me llamo Bego, tengo 15 años, mi padre me ha metido en un internado que esta en las montañas se llama instituto Cross, allí van distintas personas y otros seres, incluso hay gente con poderes en ese internado hay párvulo, colegio, secundaria y preparatoria, y voy a contar mi historia

Llegue al internado el 31 de diciembre, cuando llegue la entrada había una chica morena con ojos moreno y el pelo corto muy guapa y a su lado había un chico serio, con cara de pocos amigos pelo plateado y con ojos violetas era guapísimo

-Hola, bienvenido al instituto Cross, me llamo Yuki Cross y el de mi lado se llama Zero-dijo Yuki

-Hola-respondí

-Te voy a acompañar a tu habitación-dijo Yuki

Mientras íbamos a los dormitorios me enseño el instituto, había un gran jardín, muchos clubes como: natación,futbol,kendo, cartas ,ciclismo ,degustación ,montar a caballo, atletismo, matar titanes, SOS y mucho más

Bueno esta es tu habitación la compartes con otras dos chicas-dijo Yuki

Al abrir la puerta vi una habitación grande con cuatro cama

-Oh, hay esta nuestra nueva compañera-dijo una chica rubia con los ojos marrones con mucho pecho, me llamo Lucy tengo 16 años

-Sí, me llamo Bego

-pues nuestras compañeras de cuarto son: esa niña pelirroja, tiene 14 años y se llama Kagura y ahora que no esta la excéntrica Haruhi, es morena y suele tener un lazo amarillo tiene 15 años, ¿Tú cuantos años tienes?

-15 años-respondí

-Lucy acompañara a su clase, y despierta a Kagura-dijo Yuki

-Tienes que estar cansada pero no se puede saltar ninguna clase-dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa

-vale(que maja es Lucy)

-Ábrete puerta del zodiaco Acuario- dijo Lucy sacando una llave muy rara

-Porque me sacas de un vaso de agua-dijo una sirena con el pelo azul

-Lo siento, bueno despierta a Kagura-dijo Lucy

La sirena hecha agua sobre Kagura y desaparece

-Ahhhhh, porque hace tanto frío-dice Kagura

-Kagura ya van a empezar las clases-dijo Lucy

-Vale ya voy, unn¿ quien es ella?-pregunto Kagura

-Es nuestra nueva compañera, se llama Bego, buenos mas tarde las presentaciones que llegamos tarde-dijo Lucy

Kagura se fue corriendo sin peinarse y Lucy me llevo a clase

-Espera hasta que venga el tutor- dijo Lucy y se marchó

En la puerta de clase miré un cartel que decía aula como máximo de 20 personas

-Así que tú eres la nueva- me dijo un bebe moreno con un camaleón de juguete que se movía por su cabeza, me llamo reborn y soy el tutor de 1-A ,pasa que te voy a presentar a la clase

-Vale-respondí,(como demonios un bebe puede ser un profesor)

-Chicos callaos, os voy a presentar a la nueva, pasa-dijo Reborn

-Hola-respondí muy tímida, meee llallallamo Bebebego

-HOLA- BEGO,contesto un chico de estatura mediana pelirrojo y con un tatuaje en el hombro de forma de hada, ME LLAMO NATSU

Veo que sale algo volando a la cabeza del chico llamado Natsu que se desmaya

-Gintoki lleva a natsu a la enfermería-dijo Reborn

-No me gusta que me llamen Gintoki llamarme Gin a secas

Él era un chico alto con el pelo plateado y con una cara que le daba igual todo y con una espada de madera

Aparece otra tiza volando que le golpea en la cabeza a Gintoki y se desmaya

-Alguien más quiere desobedecerme- dijo Reborn, Mikasa y Eren llevar a los dos a la enfermería

Ellos dos acotaron las ordenes sin quejarse

Mikasa era una chica morena con el pelo corto y con una bufanda roja tenía una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Eren era un chico castaño bajito

-Lo siento que tuviera que pasar esto tú primer día-dijo Reborn- Bueno ponte al lado de Winry, la chica rubia qu esta al lado de la ventana

Voy al sitio y ella me saluda

-Hola, me llamo Winry, espero llevarnos bien

Era una chica alta rubia con los ojos marrones muy guapa, llevaba una coleta

-Bueno Bego, cuentamos tus gustos

-….-respondí

-Muy bien, empecemos con matemáticas- dijo Reborn

A la acabar la primera hora

Todo los de la clase se pusieron a mi alrededor y me preguntaba de todo pero me sentía muy angustiada y nerviosa hasta que oí una voz

-Chicos dejar a la nueva, no la atosiguéis, puede ser una viajera del tiempo, un Cyborg o una extraterrestre, aunque hay muchos en esta clase-dijo una chica morena con el pelo corto y ojos marrones

-Aquí viene la delegada haruhi-dijo un chico con el pelo blanco, con cara de sin amigo(cuantos hay así en este colegio)con el pelo en forma de pulpo

-Gokudera, cállate, bueno ya se vamos a poner orden y vamos a turnar las preguntas, La nueva sal a la pizarra ha contestar las preguntar-dijo haruhi

Se abre la puerta y aparecen Mikasa, Eren, Gintoki y Natsu

-Perfecto venís justo en el mejor momento, La nueva nos va a responder a todas las preguntas-dijo Haruhi

Se Abre la puerta y aparece una persona baja, con el pelo negro, con cara de mala leche y con un delantal rosa

-Bien sentados todos en vuestro sitio toca clase de tareas domesticas-dijo

-El es el capitán Levi, odia la suciedad con toda su alma, además no se le puede contestar- me dijo Winry

Después de la hora mas extraña que he tenido, los profesores de este instituto me dan miedo

-Lucy, me lo ha dicho, eres nuestra compañera de cuarto ¿no?-dijo Haruhi con una gran sonrisa, tienes pensado meterte en algún club

-Emm,no…. No me gustan los clubs-respondí

-Pues te tienes que meter en uno obligatoriamente-dijo Winry

Se oye un ruido de alguien cayéndose y una voz que dice

-La señoras de la limpieza no hacen bien su trabajo el suelo esta resbaladizo

Se Abre la puerta y aparece un chico rubio con ojos café, guapísimo, con un látigo y una tortuga

-Anda así que tú eres la nueva- me dijo viniendo hacia mí

-Me llamo Dino y soy el profesor de italiano

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Bego-respondí

-Cuando se fue a la pizarra se resbalo, se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa y se desmayó, tuvimos que llevarle a la enfermería

-HORA LIBREEEEEEEE, dijo un chico moreno, delgado con un sombreo de paja

-TOMAAAAAA YAAAAA a pasar no los bien-dijo dijo Natsu

-Nada de pasárselo bien, somos gente civilizadas y hay que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos sino samurai flamenco vendrá-dijo un chico moreno y de ojos azules

-Masayoshi, si tu eres samurai flamenco-dijo un chico moreno de ojos azules y con tiritas en la cara y unos casco de música

-Nice, pero si no pongo orden, la clase se destrozaría como pasó la ultima vez-dice Masayoshi

-Naruto, deja de comer en clase-dijo un chico rubio, bajito con una trenza y con un brazo y pierna de acero

-Edward, y tu deja de dibujar círculos en la mesa-dijo Winry

-SILENCIOOOOOOOOO YA-gritó Haruhi-No veis que hay una alumna nueva que no conoce a nadie, mejor que aprovechemos esta hora para presentarnos

Bien vamos a decir los que estamos en esta clase, cuando llame os vais acercando a la tarima-decía Haruhi- primera tanda

-Edward, Winry, Masayoshi, Gintoki, Natsu, Luffy, Nice, Naruto, Gokudera, Mikasa, Eren,

-Sentaros , segunda tanda –dijo Haruhi

-Makoto(un chico castaño con ojos verdes y muy sexi con una tierna sonrisa),Haru( un chico con el pelo negro, ojos azules y muy sexi tambien),Zero, Zazie( un chico con el pelo negro y ojos azules, bajito),Kyoko(una chica castaña con os ojos marrones claritos y con una gran sonrisa muy mona),Haruhi(una chica morena con el pelo cortado como un chico y con uniforme de chico)

-Bueno, Bego, esta es tu clase aunque tenemos alguno que han repetidos-dice Haruhi

-Quienes?-pregunte

-Luffy y Natsu- contesto Winry

-Winry: dejame terminar la frase

Ding Dong


	2. Chapter 2

-Ya es hora del patio de 30:00 minutos, te vamos a enseñar los clubs ya que te tienes que unir a uno, yo estoy metida en mecanica con Franky-sempai, únete- dice Winry

-Yo en un club creado por mi el SOS, buscamos a gente extraña, unete a nosotros-dice haruhi

-No me interesa-respondí

-entonces te enseñamos los clubs-dijo Haruhi

Salimos a fuera y me llevo a la partes de los clubs, ocupaban con diez hectáreas esa área, todo estaba lleno de instalaciones deportivas y cerca de ellas edificios

-Haruhi, hay que ir al club- dijo un chico moreno y alto con el pelo un poco largo

-Itsuki que pasa-dice Haruhi

-Le susurra algo al oido por lo cual ella se va corriendo

-Bego, lo siento, tengo prisa ha surgido algo, Winry enséñala los clubs-dice Haruhi rápidamente y se fue corriendo con ese tal Itsuki

-Bueno vamos-dice Winry

-Winry y la nueva- dice una voz detrás

-Que pasa Luffy ,-pregunta Winry

Me ha pedido Al que te avise, porque Ed se ha vuelto a meter en un lio-dice Luffy

-Otra vez él, Luffy enseñala las instalaciones a Bego-dijo Winry y se marcho

-Hola, Bego, bueno, te voy a enseñar los clubs-dice Luffy

Mire para abajo y no conteste

-Si que eres tímida-dijo Luffy riendose

-….-respondí, mirando al suelo(mierda, no se hablar con chicos)

-Bueno, en esta zona está los clubs de deportes, hay mucho y hay que andar mucho asique aguanta-dice Luffi

-….-mirando al suelo

-Este es el club de baloncesto-dice Luffy

-Ha se va la pelota,Luffy parara-dijo un chico con el pelo azul clarito y ojos claros

-Kuroko, tienes que tener más cuidado, shi shi shi-dice Luffy riendose

-Kuroko ¿que haces? Vamos-dice un chico altisimo pelirrojo

-Ya voy Kagami-responde kuroko

-Chicos mirar, ella es la nueva, se llama Bego- dice Luffy

-Hola, yo soy Kuroko y el es Kagami

-Hola-dije en bajito

-Luffy, ¿Qué la pasa?-pregunta Kuroko

-Es timida-responde Luffy

-Vosotros volver a entrenar-dice una voz

-Ya vamos-respondiendo al unísono

-Bueno ya hablaremos en otro momento-dice Kuroko y los dos se fueron

-shishishi-bueno sigamos-dice Luffy

-Vale-respondí

-me has dirigido la palabra por fin-dice Luffy

-…-respondí

Seguimos andando

-Este club es el de ciclismo, aunque ahora no están, y al lado es el de natación

-Luffy-chan-dice un chico bajito,rubio y mono que se tira a Luffy

-Hola Nagisa-dice Luffy felizmente

-Nagisa contrólate-dice un chico con el pelo azul, con gafas y alto

-Hola Rei-dice Luffy

-Oye tú, la chica que está al lado de Luffy-chan,¿Quién eres?-me dice Nagisa muy cerca de mi cara

-….-conteste

-Ella se llama Bego, es la nueva que iba a venir, es muy timida-dice Luffy

-Yo soy Rei y el es Nagisa, Makoto ya habló de la nueva que había llegado a su clase-dice Rei

-Nagisa, Rei, ¿Por qué no estáis entrenando como los demás- dice una chica pelirroja con una coleta

-Lo siento Gou-responde Nagisa

-No es Gou es Kou, bueno vamos-dice cogiendolos de las orejas y se fueron

-jajajajaja esa pareja me encanta, bueno sigamos-dice Luffy

-Este es el club de Futbol, ahora están en un partido, este es el club de tenis que también están muy ocupados, este es el de futbol americano, este el de voleibol…. Estuvimos casi los 30 minutos para ver los clubs de deportes,

En clase

-bego, losiento, es que Ed, se había metido en un lio-dice Winry pidiéndome perdón

-No pasa nada, la dije

-CHICOSSSSSS, HE CONSEGUIDO QUE BEGO ME HABLEEEEE-dice Luffy gritando

-Enserio- dice Gin

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?, pregunta Masayoshi

-Eso eso-dice Natsu

-Bego,¿Por qué estas tan roja?-se oye una voz, oye Bego, Bego me oyes eoooo

Todo se puso negro

Cuando me desperté, estaba en una cama blanca

-Por fin te levantas- me dice una voz

Miro a mi lado y grito

-Ahhhh,¿Qué es ese animal?

-Chopper sempai, no asustes a la nueva alumna-dice un chico alto con un extraño gorro, moreno con ojeras bajo los ojos

-Lo siento por asustarte, soy el uno de los medicos de este colegio-dice el mapache

-Un mapache que hable- dije en voz alta sin querer y me tapé la boca

-No soy un mapache, soy un reno-respondió

-Yo soy Law, suy el ayudante del aunque aun voy a preparatoria

-Llevas una hora durmiendo -dice Chopper

-Se abre la puerta de repente y aparece Yuki, Bego estas bien, he oído que la nueva se había desmayado, ahora eres famosa en todo el internado

Me vuelvo a poner roja y otra vez todo se vuelve oscuro

En ese momento soñaba la parte de mi infancia que quería olvidar, la muerte de mi madre…..

Cuando despierto ya se estaba oscureciendo

-Ya te has despertado-dijo una persona con dostorinllos en la cabeza,pelo blanco y gafas-soy el Stein

-Te encuentras mejor-dice un señor con el pelo plateado, un parche en el ojo y parte de la cara quemada-soy el doctor Thunderland

-Ya es tarde, Dr, Stein, ve a buscar a una abeja mensajera-dice Thunderland

-Voy-responde

Sale de la habitación

-Bego, podrías poner, tus datos y si tienes alguna enfermedad- dice el Dr.

Digo que sí moviendo la cabeza

Nombre: Bego

Apellidos: Beta Fireblue

Enfermedad: Anemia, diabética

Alergias: Salmón y productos lácteos

-Vaya, si que tienes muchos problemas, no te preocupes, antes de ir a desayunar,cenar o a comer deja que te pinché para que puedas tomar cosas azucaradas-dice el doctor

Se abre la puerta y aparece el doctor Frank Stein con un chico bajito, blanco, con un ojo tapado por el pelo y una corra azul

-Ya he traído a una abeja mensajera – dice el Dr. Frank

-Hola, soy Lag Seeing, una abeja mensagera-responde

-Lag, llevala a su habitación, es la nº12 del edificio A, y luego lleva esto a la cafetería-dice el doctor Thunderland

-De acuerdo-responde

Me voy con él, y el empieza ha hablarme

-tú eres Bego la nueva, habla la gente sobre ti, yo soy Lag, espero llevarnos bien, he oído que eres timida, espero llevarnos bien, si tienes algun correo ve al club de cartas mensajeras está en el edificio S al lado del club de detectives-dice Lag

Le dije de vale moviendo la cabeza, después de un rato andando llegamos al edificio A,

-hasta aquí solo te puedo acompañar, los chicos no pueden pasar al edificio de las chicas, recuerda habitación Nº12-dice Lag

Y se marchó, yo entre en el edificio y me encuentro con una chica castaña de tez clara y ojos azules

-Anda tu eres Bego ¿no?, me llamo Mamori, soy la jefa de los dormitorios, dúchate y dentro de una hora hay que estar en el comedor, el baño está todo recto a la derecha, la ultima puerta al fondo, es como unas aguas termales además, aun no hay nadie, todos están en los clubs, yo te tenía que esperar-dijo

-Le dije que sí moviendo la cabeza, subo a mi habitación, deshago la maleta, guardo mis cosas y me voy a la ducha.

-Ala es enorme y espaciosa y además es preciosa-digo

Me meto en el agua, estaba tan caliente que me podía pasar hora pensaba en voz alta, estuve un rato nadando y hablando sola

-En este internado son todos muy majos, no como en el otro, creo que mañana hablare con ellos, sí decidido lo haré

Salgo del baño y me voy a mi habitación

-Que hago, he estado solo 10 minutos, ya se me pondré a leer el libro de ``Cincuenta sombra de Grey´´

20 minutos después

Se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Lucy

-Begooo, me habías preocupado,- se tira hacía mí abrazándome, sus pechos me ahogaban

-Lucy, no asfixies a la nueva que acaba de salir de la enfermería aru-dice Kagura

-Ya te has duchado,Bego?-preguntó Lucy

-Sí, hace 20 minutos-respondí

-Has hablado aru-dice Kagura sorprendida

-Sí, yo solo hablo con la gente que me ayudan y se preocupa por mí-digo con una sonrisa

-Tienes una risa preciosa, tienes que reír más dice Lucy

-Lucy, hay que irse a la ducha, que tenemos que bajar a cenar aru-dijo Kagura

-Cierto, Bego espera aquí, después baja con nosotras para llevarte al comedor-dice Winry

-Hasta luego Bego-san-dice Kakura

-Una cosa chicas, no digais a nadie que he hablado, porfa solo lo he hecho con vosotras porque sois mis compañeras-dije

-De acuerdo se lo vamos a decir a nadie-dijeron las dos

Y las dos se van

-Bueno voy a seguir leyendo el libro-digo en mi mente

10 minutos después

Se abre la puerta y aparecen Kagura y Lucy

-Que buen baño, Bego, cálzate que nos vamos-dice Lucy

-Llamarme Beta, es como me gustan que me llamamen-digo

-¿Por qué Beta?-pregunta Kagura

-Porque es como llamaban a mi madre-respondí, algo triste

-esta bien, vamos al comedor-dijo Lucy

-¿y porque te quieres llamar Beta como tú madre?-pregunta Kagura

Yo bajo la cabeza triste

-Kagura, ve yendo al comedor-dice Lucy

-Pero si quiero saber el porque-dice Kagura

-Que te bajes ya- dice Lucy gritando a Kagura

-esta bien. Abrió la puerta, la cerro de golpe y se fue

-Bueno vamos-dijo Lucy

Y nos fuimos al comedor, en el camino

-Beta, el comedor se divide en mesas según en que club estés, el director te ha dado permiso para que no te unas a un club si quieres, asíque tendrás que comer en la mesa de gente sin club, nueva mesa que ha puesto hoy, comerás con Yuki -dice Lucy

-¿Por qué se separan por mesas?-pregunté

-Porque es una de las muchas tradiciones que tiene el internado-dice Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno llegamos- dice Lucy

-Hemos llegado pronto solo estan: Kagura, el profesor Rivaille y mierda, está la personas mas peligrosa del internado Hibari Kyoya- dice Lucy

Era un chico con el pelo negro, cara de enfado, con una cinta que ponía comité de disciplina

-Ten mucho cuidado con él-me avisa Lucy

Él se levanta y se dirige hacia nosotras

-Tu eres la nueva, has montado demasiado jaleo, me ha llegado tu informe del , yo tengo toda la información del internado, pórtate bien- dijo Hibari

Se fue a su mesa y se puso a comer, Lucy me llevo hacía las bandejas para que me pusieran comida

-Me ha llegado tu informe, ¿ya te han pinchado en la enfermería?-dijo la cocinera

-dije que sí moviendo la cabeza

-Vale, entonces aquí tienes lentejas para el hierro, solomillo de cerdo y de postre pudín de soja-dijo la cocinera

Lucy me llevo hasta la mesa y me puse a comer, al cabo de unos momentos el comedor se llenó y todo el mundo me miraba y cuchicheaban entre ellos, hasta que entró Luffy y Natsu y gritaron

-Bego, ya esta bien, que sustos nos has pegado cuando te desmayaste –dicen Luffy y Natsu

-Natsu, deja de montar jaleo y vete a cenar ya-le grita Lucy

-Tú igual Luffy-grita una chica pelirroja con mucho pecho

-Ya voy Nami-dice Luffy

-Ya voy Lucy- dice Natsu

Vino Winry y me saludó diciéndome si ya me encontraba mejor y yo le respondí moviendo la cabeza, cuando me di cuenta Hibari ya no estaba, ¿Dónde habrá ido? Me pregunte

Termino de comer y pregunto a Lucy donde se deja la bandeja, ella me dice que allí, así que voy a dejar la bandeja pero me choco y se me cae todo al suelo con un chico moreno, con pecas en la cara con un extraño sombrero

-Hey, nueva ¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunta y me ayuda a levantarme

-le digo que sí moviéndo la cabeza, pero cuando me choque el plato de las lentejas que no estaba terminado le da en la cara a Luffy que cree que ha sido Zoro y le tira su agua, mientras que sanji le lanza pescado y Zoro le tira el pescado a Luffy pero le esquiva y le da a Natsu y así empieza una batalla campal de comida

-Nueva por aquí-dice el chico, me agarra de la mano y salimos del comedor, yo estaba muy roja

-Lo siento por no presentarme antes, me llamo Portas. . Tú eres Bego, la nueva, se habla mucho sobre ti en el internado

-Bueno me voy, adios-dijo y se marchó

-¿Quién demonios es él?-me pregunté

-Beta, me habías preocupado-dice Lucy abrazandome

-¿Por qué?-pregunté

-Porque durante la batalla campal, desparecisate-dijo

-Me saco de ahí un chico llamado Ace- dije

-Enserio!, uno de los chicos más populares del internado-dice Lucy sorprendida

-¿Así?-dije sorprendida

-Chicas huyan-dice Haru y Kagura corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté

-El profesor Levi, viene a cenar y cuando vea toda la comida al suelo..-dice Haruhi asustada

Lucy me coge la mano y nos vamos corriendo a las habitaciones

-Espera, Bego, ¡Acabas de hablar!-dice Haruhi sorprendida

-Sí, como no has estado, Beta ha empezado ha hablar, pero solo con nosotras-dice Lucy

-¿Beta?-pregunta Haruhi

-Sí es como me gustaría que me llamaran-respondí

-Haruhi, sabes quien ha salvado a Begoña-dice Lucy

-¿Quién?-pregunta

-Ace, uno de los más populares de la escuela-dice Lucy

-Enserio se sorprende haruhi, que suertes has tenido Beta- dice Haruhi

-¿Por qué suerte?- pregunté

-Te lo voy a contar- dice Lucy

En este Internado hay muchos chicos guapos y guapas como te has fijado, pero los que más destacan son 10 chicos y 7 chicas, esos chicos son los más populares del internado y son:

12 chicos: .Ace, Law Trafalgar, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu, Yamamoto Takeshi, Tamaki Shuo, Hibari Kyoya, Shizuo Heiwajima, Itachi Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha, Usui Takumi y Light Yagami

Las 7 chicas son: Ruka Souen, Kyoko Sasawaga, Otae shimura, Mikuru Asahina, Nami, Erza Scarlet y Misaki Ayuzawa

-Pues yo he hablado con Law, tambien cuando estaba en la enfermería y con Zero y con Hibari Kyoya- dije

-Normal que se fijen en ti-dijo Lucy

-¿Por qué?-pregunté

-Es muy sencillo, tienes el pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, eres muy clarita, a los ojos de la gente eres tímida y eso te hace muy moe- dice Lucy muy feliz

-Pero ten mucho cuidado, porque sino Ruka cuando se enteré, te fastidiará la vida, como hizo con Bulma, la pobre se tuvo que ir-dice Haruhi

-Esta bien- respondí

-Kagura,¿Qué haces?- pregunta Lucy

-He estado mirando las maletas de Beta y parece ser que viene del internado Gamer…-dice Kagura

-Beta, enserio nos has decepcionado-dice Lucy

-Ese internado se mete con nosotros porque dice que entra más personas que en el nuestro-dice Haruhi

-Os puedo decir mis razones-dije

-Está bien te escucho- dicen las tres

Todo ocurrió hace 10 años…


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

En una estación antigua en medio de la nada y sin techo hay una niña pequeña y una madre

-Mamá,mamá-dice una niña pequeña

-¿Qué pasa bego?-dice

-Va a llover,¿Cuándo lleguemos Papá estará esperando no?

-Sí-dijo

Flash, unja luz y un ruido fuertísimo se escucha cerca de aquí

-Mamá¿ Que ha sido eso? Tengo miedo-dije

-Solo un trueno-dijo

- Mamá, voy a jugar con la lluvia hasta que llegue el tren-dijo

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado-dijo

Mientra la niña estaba jugando y saluda a su madre ve como un trueno le cae encima y su madre se tambalea y se va a caer al anden y justo pasa el tren destrozando su cuerpo y llenando de sangre a la niña pequeña que estaba jugando con la lluvia

-Mamá,mamá,mamá, dice gritando

-El conductor y los viajeros bajan del tren y ven lo sucedido y a la pobre niña traumatizada con lo que acaba de ver,

El padre de la niña llego y se fueron

Termina el flasback

-Que horrible-dice Lucy

-Bueno sigo

Mi padre antes del accidente era una persona amable que me quería mucho pero después de que sucediera mi padre se convirtió en un alcohólico y me pegaba aunque después lloraba porque se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero cuando tenía 12 años, mi padre estaba mas borracho que nunca cogió un cuchillo y me hizo una raja por toda la tripa y por la espalda, me quitó la camiseta y se la enseño

-Oh dios- dice Lucy

-Que mal padre-dice Haruhi

Cuando volvió en sí, me llevo a la policía y cuando me preguntaron quien me lo había hecho yo dije que fue un ladrón y mi papá no estaba

-le protegiste, después de lo que te había hecho- dijo Lucy

Mi padre después de eso suceso dejo la bebida y fue el de siempre hasta que hace dos años mi padre se casó y vino una nueva mujer que le controlaba y me odiaba, la hija del anterior director del internado Game, después de que se casarán, el director lo dejó y mi padre se convirtió en el director y me metieron hay, pero mi madrastra me odiaba porque decía que no quería ningún hijo/a de su anterior pareja, así que me intentaba matarme y pasarlo mal en el internado, así que cuando vi ese anuncio en Internet de este internado que estaba muy lejos quise ir así que convencí a mi padre y me llevo aquí hoy, así estaré segura de mi madrastra. Fin de la cinta

-Dios, Que sufrimiento-dice Lucy

-Ahora lo entiendo-dice Haruhi

-Por favor no se lo digáis a nadie-les ruego

-No te preocupes-dicen las tres

-Bueno a acostarse-dice Lucy y apaga la luz

-Beta,-dice Haruhi

-¿Qué pasa?-respondí

-¿A que tienes fobias?-preguntó

-A los trenes, estaciones, truenos, payasos y bichos, además que soy diabética y tengo anemia, tengo alergia al salmón y a la lactosa y me pongo fácilmente enferma-dije

-Si que estas ocupada-dice Kagura

-espero que te lo hayas pasado bien el primer día, mañana te enseñamos el resto de los clubs-dice Lucy con un bostezo

Y todas nos reímos y nos acostamos, pero no mi imaginaba que mañana iba a ser un día horroroso

3 de enero

6:30 Am

La clases empezaban a las 7:30, había que desayunar y vestirse, pero yo antes me tengo que ir a la enfermería

Me despierto, me visto y sin hacer ruido me voy fuera de la habitación a la enfermería, además de que quiero desayunar sin ruido, como hacía en el otro internado, mientras llegaba a la enfermería, por el camino me fije y vi a Law Trafalgar y me dijo

-Hola, ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta

-Yo bajo la cabeza y le digo, a la enfermería a que me pongan insulina

-Anda has hablado, tienes una voz preciosa, pues a mí me toca pincharte hoy-dice Law

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, extrajo un liquido lo puso en una jeringuilla y me lo puso

-Bueno, ya estas, ven también antes de comer y cenar-dijo Law

-Gracias. Dije y me fui

-Me encanta este unforme-pienso el de las chicas la camiseta es blanca, con un jersy azul y una falda blanca con dobladillos azules y unos zapatos blancos y el de los chicos es la camisa blanca, un jersey negro con unos pantalones negros le quedan genial

-Bueno voy a la cafetería, mierda, me he perdido-digo

-La nueva, si bucas la cafetería está todo recto, si quieres te acompaño, yo también voy para allá-dice una voz sexi

Me giro y veo a un chico rubio y con ojos azules

-Me llamo Tamaki, encantada de conocerte-dice

-…. Contesto yo

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos-dice

-….-respondí

-Se va por aquí-dice

Me empieza a guiar diciéndome un montón de cosas

-Eres una chica muy guapa, pero ya tengo alguien en mi corazón-decía sin parar

-Tamaki, deja en paz a la nueva-se oye una voz

-Hola, Ace, Law- dice

-Lárgate y deja a Bego en paz-dice Law

-Está bien, adiós bella princesa- se fue

-La cafetería está allí-dice Ace

-Pero has venido justo cuando los populares desayunamos-dece Ace con una risita

-...-dije y me fui de vuelta a mi habitación

-espera, ya que te has tomado la insulina, tienes que comer, además te puedes desmayar por la anemia-dice Law


	5. Chapter 5

-No te asustes, desayuna con nosotros si te da miedo-dice Ace

-No es que…..tengo cosas que hacer….-dije muy bajito

-Habla más fuerte que no te oigo-dice Ace

-Se mueve todo-digo

-Estas bien-dice Ace

-Parece ser que está dándole un mareo, por la falta de hierro, rápido Ace tumbara en el banco y súbele las piernas así- dice Law

Estuvieron un rato

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias-dije

-Tienes una voz preciosa-dice Ace

-A que sí-responde Law

-Ahora si que no te niegas a desayunar-dice Ace

-Esta bien desayunaré-dije

Entra en el comedor

-Ace, date prisa grita Law

-Sanji, rápido, haz un desayuno de hierro-dice Ace gritando

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Sanji

-La nueva, tiene anemia y le está dando un mareo, no puede ni andar, Law la está llevando en brazos-dice Ace

Aparece Law conmigo en sus brazos

-siéntate aquí-me dice

Yo me siento mientras el me sujeta

-Ya esta listo Ace-dice Sanji

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunta Hibari

-Le ha dado un bajón de azúcar más un mareo por falta de hierro-dice Law

-Pobrecita-dice Ashaina

-No la hemos encontrado en el suelo-dice Ace

Me traen el plato y empiezo a comer

-Después, te llevo a la enfermería-dice Law

Yo digo que no con la cabeza

-Pero si tienes que descansar-me dice Law

-Pero es que ayer me perdí clases, hoy no puedo faltar-digo

-No te preocupes, descansa, después le digo a Haruhi que te dé la tarea-dice Reborn tomándose un café

-Está bien-dije

Después de que terminara de desayunar Law me llevo a la enfermería, pero no sabía que alguien me había empezado a odiar porque uno de sus chicos le gusta me había llevado en brazos

-Bueno te dejo, que van a empezar las clases, el ahora vendrá-dice Law y se marcha

Se abre la puerta y aparece el

-Me han contado lo que ha pasado, voy ha hacerte unas pruebas-dice

-Vale-respondí

1º prueba

Voy a mirar como está tu corazón, no te preocupes no me interesan las humanas-dice

Me quita la camiseta, ve la cicatriz y se queda sorprendido

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó

-Un ladrón me intentó asesinar-mentí

-Tus latidos está bien-dijo Chopper

2º prueba siéntate en la cama y mira la luz

Así lo hice

3º prueba te voy a sacar sangre

-vale-respondí

-Ya está, descansa, mientras hago unas pruebas, porque a lo mejor puedo crear unas pastillas de hierro para tú anemia

Hice caso y cerré los ojos y me acosté, pero un ruido me hizo despertar

-Como puede ser posible Chopper-dice Thunderland

-Nunca había visto un tipo de anemia así-dice Franken Stein

-Yo también me he sorprendido, vamos a tener que sacar un gen para buscar información, Thunderland llama a Law y tu Stein, vete a buscar al director y pídele que venga, tenemos que quitarle un trozo de ese gen para mirar que tipo es, mientras yo voy a hablar con los del PHG(proyecto genoma)-dice Chopper

-Entendido, y se van los dos

-Chopper, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-Tienes un tipo extraño de anemia-dijo

-Por ahora vete a clase, mañana va a ser un día muy duro

Mientras iba a clase, vi a un niño pequeño con el pelo afro y vestido de vaca y corriendo detrás de él una niña pequeña con una trenza

-Lambo, no corras-decía

-I pin es una lenta-decía el otro

El pequeño se cae

-Buahhh,buahhhh empieza a llorar

-Ves por eso decía que no corrieras-decía la chinita

Voy corriendo

-Estais bien pequeños-dije

-No duele buahh-dice llorando

-Yo sí-contesta la niña

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto

-Lambo y yo I pin- dice

Cojo a Lambo

- No pasa nada, solo es un rasguño, mira vamos a la fuente, te la lavo y ya veras como te vas a curar-le dije

-Vale- dijo Lambo

Le lleve a la fuente y le eché un poco de agua

-Ahora con este pañuelo, te lo envuelvo y ya está-le dije

-No duele-dice

-A que no-le respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó I pin

-Bego pero me podéis llamar Beta-respondí

-Muchas gracias Beta- dijo I pin y los dos se fueron

-Si que te gustan los niños-dijo una voz por detrás

Yo me giré y vi a un chico alto y castaño

-Me llamo Light Yagami y estos son mis amigos L y Conan

L es un chico blanco con el pelo muy negro y muy pálido y Conan un niño pequeño con gafas

-Montaste mucho jaleo en el comedor,-dijo Light

-Seguro que piensa quienes somos no?-Dijo L

-Somos el club detective-Dice Conan

-Bueno nos vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando el peluche de Kagura-dice L y se marchan

-Que personas más raras- pienso

Llego a Clase

-Mira es Bego-dice Natsu

-Bego, ¿Qué tal estás?-dice Luffy

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-dijo Naruto, Sasuke me contó lo que paso

-Yo digo que sí moviendo a cabeza

Me dirijo hacía mi asiento

-Bego,¿Estás bien?-dijo Winry

-Sí, me encuentro bien-dije

-Menos mal-responde aliviada Winry

-Y el profesor?-preguntó

-Todos los profesores se han reunido para hablar de un problema-dice Haruhi


	6. Chapter 6

-Haruhi ya me lo ha contado lo de tu pasado, es horrible-dijo Winry, luego me enseñas las cicatrices

-Esta bien-respondí

Dije a mis adentros, Haruhi, porque se lo cuentas

Vienen Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, Kyoko, Eren, Haru, Makoto y Mikasa

-Menos mal que estas bien-dice unos

-Me asusté mucho cuando te vi casi desmallada en los brazos de Law- dice Kyoko

-Estuviste en los brazos de Law- se sorprendieron todos

-Sí además Ace estaba muy preocupado, Hilari fue quien tomó orden en el comedor, pero lo malo es Ruka, ha fichado a Bego- dice Kyoko triste

-Pero si no he hecho nada para que me fichara-dije

-Ves o lo dije sabre hablar-dice Luffy riéndose

-si que hiciste pero sin darte cuenta- dijo Kyoko

-A lo mejor no lo sabes pero Ruka tiene a tres chicos que quiere mucho- aunque ninguno la quiere porque es malvada y verte en brazos de Law y a Ace preocupado, has hecho que te fichara, porque cree que se lo vas a quitar-dice Kyoko

-Yo también me he dado cuenta- dice Zero

-Te deseo mucha suerte- dice Kyoko

-Vuelvan a vuestros sitios, ahora toca matemáticas- dice Reborn

-Sen30º=1/2

Se ve salir volando una tiza hacia Zoro, por lo cual Zoro la esquiva y se despierta

-Zoro, no duermas en mi clase entendido-dijo Reborn

Volvió a quedar dormido, Reborn se pone delante de Zoro y le pega una patada en el mentón, que hace que se espabile

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Zoro

-Qué estamos en matemáticas no en lengua eso fue a primera y estamos a cuarta-dice Reborn

-Enserio?-dijo Zoro

-Este chaval es la leche-dice Luffy riéndose

Al acabar la clase, toca ir al comedor, mientras iba al comedor con Winry, Haruhi, Natsu, Luffy y Ed, nos encontramos con uno del club de Haruhi

-Kyon, nos vamos al comedor ¿Quieres venir?-dice Haruhi

-Estoy ocupado, Hibari me ha llamado-dice Kyon asustado

-¿Qué has hecho?-pregunta Haruhi

-Bueno, iba corriendo por el pasillo, cuando me vio-dijo

-Que Kira te acompañe-dice Luffy

-Morirás, como un héroe dice Natsu

-¿Por qué teméis a Hibari?- pregunté

-En este internado hay siete personas que dan miedo que son: Hibari Kyoya, Ruka, Shizuo, Izaya, Light, L y Erza-dice Kyon

-Pues Ruka ha fichado a Beta-dijo señalándome

-Y yo quejándome de lo mío, que Kira te acompañe- dijo eso y se fue

Al llegar al comedor

-Bueno aquí nos separamos-dijo Haruhi

-Mira hoy no comes sola, están Zero y Yuki-dice Winry

-Begooo, me preocupas demasiado- dice Yuki

-Lo siento, no he cambiado nada- dije

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Haruhi

-Sí, es la hija de la mejor amiga del director-dice Yuki

-Anda, no lo sabía-dice Winry

-Cuando murió su madre y en la época mala de su padre, se escapaba de casa y venía a la nuestra, cuando a su padre le daba brotes-cuenta Yuki

-Chicas, os hemos guardado el sitio-dicen Natsu, Luffy y Naruto gritando

-Bueno nos vamos-dice Haruhi

Fuimos a por la comida

-Bego-swan, ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Sanji cuando me vio

-Sí-respondí

-Bego, me imaginaba que se te había olvidado, te tienes que meter la insulina-aparece Law y Ace detrás de mí

-Así que vamos a la enfermería- dice Law

-S…ii-digo

-Espera, yo me voy con ella-dice Yuki

-Está bien responde-dice Law

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?-pregunta Ace

-Porque es como si fuera mi hermana-dice Yuki

-Ace a mi no me importa-dice Law

-Tsch, entonces me quedo aquí-dice Ace

-Una discusión entre los dos mejores e inseparables amigos- se oye de fondo

-Ace-oniisan- grita Luffy

-Come con nosotros-dice Luffy

-Esta bien- respondió y se sentó

Bueno vamos, mientras ellos estaban en la enfermería, Ruka entra en escena

Se sube a una mesa y llama la atención de todo

-Mina, tengo una cosa que contaros sobre Bego, es una chica tímida, guapa y débil- dice Ruka

-¿Y que pasa con eso?-dice una voz

-Pues ella viene del internado Game y su padre es el director-dice Ruka

-Mierda, será cabrona-piensa Zero

-Ruka, ¿Qué dices?, ella no fue a ese internado-dijo Haruhi

-No me crees, pregunta a L, Light y Conan, les mandé un trabajo-dice Ruka

-Es cierto, aquí está una copia del perfil de Bego-dice L

-No me lo puedo creer- dicen todo el mundo

-Jum ya he jodido a Bego-dijo pensando

-Mierda, tengo que avisarla-dijo Zero se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo

-Así que ya sabéis como tratar ha alguien de ese internado-dice Ruka

Se baja de la mesa y se va fuera del comedor

-Mierda, me he enamorado de una que viene del internado Game- piensa muchas personas

-Haruhi, haz algo-dice Winry

-Déjamelo a mí, lo siento Beta pero es por tu bien-piensa

Haruhi se sube a la mesa y grita con todo pulmón

-Mina, os voy a decir porque Beta es decir Bego, me viene de ese internado, es una historia muy triste, así que escucharme-gruta Haruhi

Al cabo de un rato

-Dios mío no me lo creo, ha sufrido un montón-dice mucha gente

-Buahh, Beta me cae genial, aunque su padre casi le mata le perdona-llora Franky

-Vamos, vamos Franky tranquilo-dice Robin calmándole

- Y Ruka la quería fastidiarla, solo porque nos caiga bien, Maldita p***-piensa Ace

-No digáis nada a Beta, como si no hubiera pasado nada-dice Haruhi

-Esta bien-dijeron todos

-Zero, Zero lo escuchaste, la historia de Beta, ya nadie la odia-dice Yamamoto

-Menos mal-pensó

La historia se pasó a todo el mundo y todos profesores y alumnos se enteraron, cuando llegué al comedor

Todo el mundo estaba normal

-Law, vente a comer con nosotros-dice Ace

-Esta bien-Responde Law

Yuki y yo cogimos la bandeja y nos fuimos a la mesa

-Zero ya se ha ido-dice Yuki

-No pasa nada- le digo

Mientras comíamos

-Yuki, no sientes como si hubiera mucha presión en el aire-digo

-Si tienes razón-dijo

-Me estoy poniendo nerviosa-le dije

- Come rápido y nos vamos-dice Yuki

Comemos a gran velocidad dejamos las bandejas y nos vamos a tomar el aire, cuando se oye por el megáfono

Hoy no habrá actividades en los clubs, después de clase iros directamente a la habitación por el camino subterráneo


End file.
